Romeo and Cinderella
Romeo and Cinderella (ロミオとシンデレラ Romeo to Cinderella) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da doriko. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd in cui era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Romeo and Cinderella" è stata anche presente nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone in cui è stato aggiunto il 27 gennaio 2011. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 12 gennaio 2015. La canzone è apparsa in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 e Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX, sebbene sia stata utilizzata la versione completa. Inoltre, c'è anche una versione di Megurine Luka e una versione di Kagamine Rin della canzone. È stato accompagnato da un PV diverso seguendo lo stile visivo Nendoroid del gioco. La canzone è stata ancora descritta ancora una volta in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd dove si è sbloccato cancellando This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee. Il suo PV si è basata sulle sue apparizioni precedenti, ma è stato leggermente modificato per un successo evento di Chance Time. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Romeo and Cinderella" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Colorful Tone. La grafico duro della canzone è stata anche presente nel 6 Master Course nel modo di Survival Course. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2/DX'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese='私の恋を悲劇のジュリエットにしないで ここから連れ出して・・・ そんな気分よ パパとママにおやすみなさい せいぜい いい夢をみなさい 大人はもう寝る時間よ 咽返（むせかえ）る魅惑のキャラメル 恥じらいの素足をからめる 今夜はどこまでいけるの？ 噛みつかないで 優しくして 苦いものはまだ嫌いなの ママの作るお菓子ばかり食べたせいね 知らないことがあるのならば 知りたいと思う 普通でしょ？ 全部見せてよ あなたにならば見せてあげる私の・・・ ずっと恋しくてシンデレラ 制服だけで駆けていくわ 魔法よ時間を止めてよ 悪い人に 邪魔されちゃうわ 逃げ出したいのジュリエット でもその名前で呼ばないで そうよね 結ばれなくちゃね そうじゃないと楽しくないわ ねえ 私と生きてくれる？' 背伸びをした長いマスカラ いい子になるよきっと明日から 今だけ私を許して 黒いレースの境界線 守る人は今日はいません 越えたらどこまでいけるの？ 噛みつくほどに 痛いほどに 好きになってたのは私でしょ パパはでもねあなたのこと嫌いみたい 私のためと差し出す手に 握ってるそれは首輪でしょ 連れ出してよ 私のロミオ 叱られるほど遠くへ 鐘が鳴り響くシンデレラ ガラスの靴は置いていくわ だからね 早く見つけてね 悪い夢に 焦らされちゃうわ きっとあの子もそうだった 落としたなんて嘘をついた そうよね 私も同じよ だってもっと愛されたいわ ほら 私はここにいるよ 私の心そっと覗いてみませんか 欲しいものだけあふれかえっていませんか まだ別腹よ もっともっとぎゅっと詰め込んで いっそあなたの居場所までも 埋めてしまおうか でもそれじゃ意味ないの 大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい どうしよこのままじゃ私は あなたに嫌われちゃうわ でも私より欲張りな パパとママは今日も変わらず そうよね 素直でいいのね 落としたのは金の斧でした 嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ オオカミに食べられたらしい どうしようこのままじゃ私も いつかは食べられちゃうわ その前に助けに来てね|-|Romaji='watashi no koi o higeki no JULIET ni shinaide koko kara tsuredashite... sonna kibun yo PAPA to MAMA ni oyasuminasai seizei ii yume o minasai otona wa mou neru jikan yo musekaeru miwaku no CARAMEL hajirai no suashi o karameru konya wa dokomade ikeru no? kamitsukanide yasasiku shite nigai mono wa mada kirai na no MAMA no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne shiranai koto ga aru no naraba shiritai to omou futsuu desho? zenbu misete yo anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no... zutto koishikute CINDERELLA seifuku dake de kakete iku wa mahou yo jikan o tomete yo warui hito ni jama sarechau wa nigedashitan no JULIET demo sono namae de yobanaide sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne sou janai to tanoshikunai wa nee watashi to ikite kureru?' senobi o shita nagai MASCARA ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara ima dake watashi o yurushite kuroi LACE no kyoukaisen mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen koetara doko made ikeru no? kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho PAPA wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni nigitteru sore wa kubiwa desho tsuredashite yo watashi no ROMEO shikarareru hodo tooku e kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA GLASS no kutsu wa oite iku wa dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne warui yume ni jirasarechau wa kitto ano ko mo sou datta otoshita nante uso o tsuita sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo datte motto aisaretai wa hora watashi wa koko ni iru yo watashi no kokoro sotto nozoite mimasen ka? hosii mono dake afurekaette imasen ka mada betsubara yo motto motto gyu tto tsumekonde isso anata no ibasho made mo umete shimaou ka demo sore ja imi nai no ookina hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa anata ni kirawarechau wa demo watashi yori yokubari na PAPA to MAMA wa kyou mo kawarazu sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita uso tsuki sugita CINDERELLA ookami ni taberareta rashii doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo itsuka wa taberarechau wa sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Don't make my love your tragic Juliet Take me away... That's how I feel Tell Mom and Dad goodnight Wish them sweet dreams, at least It's bedtime for grownups Choking on captivating caramel Entwining my bare, bashful legs How far can we venture tonight? Be gentle, don't bite I still dislike bitter tastes Having been spoiled on Mom's homemade sweets When there's something you don't know It's only natural to want to find out Show me everything And just for you, I'll show you mine too... I'm a Cinderella, yearning for you I'll come running in my school uniform Oh magic, please stop the hands of time Before the villain interferes I'm a Juliet who wants to run away But don't call me by that name We have to live happily ever after Otherwise where's the fun? Tell me, will you choose life? Won't you peek into my heart? See how it brims with desires? I've got room for more, pack my heart until it's full Until it fills up the place where you are But what would be the point? They say happiness comes in small packages If something doesn't change You're going to end up hating me But Mom and Dad are the same as ever They just want more You're right, I should be honest The axe I dropped was one of gold Cinderella told one too many lives and got herself swallowed by the wolf If something doesn't change He's going to end up eating me too Come to my rescue, before it's too late! Video Project DIVA 2nd = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project Mirai 2 = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità *Questa canzone parla di vari racconti e favole, oltre l'ovvio Romeo e Giulietta e Cenerentola, tra cui: **'Shita-kiri Suzume', che fa riferimento alla fine della canzone: 「大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい」 (ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii). **'The Honest Woodman', una favola su onestà. E 'fatto riferimento vicino alla fine della canzone anche: 「そうよね 素直でいいのね、 落としたのは金の斧でした」 (sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne, otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita). **'Al lupo! Al lupo!', un'altra favola onestà. Anch'esso fa riferimento vicino alla fine della canzone: 「嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ、 オオカミに食べられたらしい」 (uso tsuki sugita CINDERELLA, ookami ni taberareta rashii). *In Feng shui, il Golden Axe è un segno di buona fortuna, ricchezza e felicità. Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Romeo and Cinderella fr:Romeo and Cinderella Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009